


Broke

by DarkerThanDisney (Kairyn)



Series: Son of Jafar [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Name-Calling, Shame, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairyn/pseuds/DarkerThanDisney
Summary: After Uma puts her plan into play things between Jay and Harry are broken. Immediate follow up to Loyalties.Some of this could be considered domestic violence even though they are not technically in an official relationship.





	Broke

Jay was sitting in one of his favorite spots on a secluded outdoor patio that couldn't be reached except by climbing since the top of the building it was attached to had collapsed. He was going through his trinkets and money to see just how much he still needed to get. Jay heard footsteps and quickly got up while spinning. He relaxed when he saw Harry. "Harry, what're you-"

He didn't even see the fist coming and went stumbling back several steps, knocking over some of his haul as he did. Jay quickly regained his bearings though. "Harry, what the hell!?" Jay lifted a hand to his throbbing jaw. He could already taste blood.

"You whore!"

Jay jerked in surprise and -though he hated to admit it- hurt. "What?"

Harry, Jay now realized, was livid. The thief wouldn't be surprised if he would literally spit fire at him. "You're such a fuckin' whore, Jay!"

Jay composed himself carefully despite how deep those words cut. Other than the first time they'd met, Harry hadn't ever called him that. "You've always known what I do, Harry," Jay said as calmly as he could manage even though he wanted to yell back. This wasn't something to be yelling off rooftops, not matter how much he wanted to scream back. "It's not like I hid anything from you. Now, what the hell is this about?"

"You fucked Uma! How could you do that?" Harry demanded.

"She paid me, Harry!" Jay snapped back. "I needed the money! She wasn't even that good-" Harry hit him hard across the face again, and Jay countered this time with a solid punch of his own.

Harry was winded but still glaring. "Don't... you say... that about Uma," Harry managed as he tried to catch his breath.

"Make up your mind!" Jay growled. "Are you mad I slept with her or not?"

"You shouldn't have ever done it!" Harry yelled.

Jay could not believe he was even having this argument. He had thought Harry was the one person he wouldn't have to fight about this with. He'd known right from the beginning about... far more than Jay would have told most people. "Harry, this is ridiculous. It didn't mean anything. For either of us!"

"How many?" Harry growled. Jay jerked a little, but before he could ask what Harry meant, the teen continued, "Just how many people have you fucked?"

Jay felt cold inside. "Don't even go there, Harry," he warned.

"That many you don't even know?" Harry asked with a scoff. "And here I thought you only did it a few times. No, you're out whoring all the time aren't you?"

"That's not true. You know it's not!" Jay nearly shouted. He was fighting the urge to have a miniature breakdown. He had not been in any way prepared for this argument since he hadn't thought it would ever be happening. He knew the number that Harry wanted. Of course, he knew the number. It was carved somewhere deep down in his soul where nobody but him would ever know it. That didn't mean he would tell it to Harry though. That number Jay was taking to his grave.

Harry still looked about to explode. "How could you... with Uma!"

Jay wanted to tear his hair out. Obviously, this was upsetting Harry a lot more than the idea of anyone else Jay had slept with. It clicked then that he wasn't the one Harry had some feelings for and felt incredibly stupid. Of course, he wasn't. This was about _Uma_ not Jay. Jay had just let the fact that Harry treated him nice fog his judgment. "Look, Harry..." What he was about to say hurt but Jay ignored that. "... if you're worried, don't be. I'm not looking to take Uma from you or anything like that."

"You..." Harry looked surprised but then went right back to angry. "A two-bit whore like you couldn't take her from me anyway!" he snapped.

Jay really was shaking now, but he wasn't sure what from. He was embarrassed, and hurting, and angry as well. This was not his fault! How was he supposed to know Harry had the hots for Uma? "Alright, enough of that!" Jay hissed. "Enough calling me a whore." Harry had never said it before and he'd just thrown it at Jay so many times in the last five minutes that he might as well have always called him that.

"It's what you are," Harry snarled.

"And you're a filthy pirate lapdog!" Jay shot back. It was the only thing he could do to try and protect himself now that Harry was ranting at him. "Go home and sit on your own hook!"

Harry scoffed. "You're the one that sits on hooks," he said with an obvious gesture to his groin, and Jay felt his cheeks burn despite himself. Harry smirked, obviously noticing his barb hit home. "I catch you in our territory again, and I'll make it harder for you to do your whoring, Jay," Harry said as he held up his hook.

"Like you've ever won a fight against me," Jay spat back. Harry looked pissed at that but just called Jay a whore again before leaving.

Jay stood there on the patio trying to calm down for several minutes but didn't make much progress. He hadn't realized he'd been vulnerable until Harry had viciously stabbed there. Jay had never noticed how important to him it was that Harry didn't bring attention or call him out on what he was forced to do to get by. The other people who knew about it were all far from shy about calling him that. Harry hadn't. Jay sunk to his knees to collect his haul. His hands shook a little from the argument, but slowly the shock was fading.

As Jay collected his things, he wondered how Harry had even found out about that. Jay certainly didn't tell him. Even if Harry hadn't cared about it, Jay wouldn't have told him. Jay didn't speak about that to anyone, it was his dirty secret to never be voiced aloud. No, there was only one person who could have told Harry what had happened. And whatever she had told him, had made Harry hate Jay.

Pissed off beyond belief, Jay finished gathering his things and ran from the patio towards Ursula's Fish and Chips. He hoped he didn't run into Harry, but even if he did, Jay would worry about it then.

Jay got lucky and found Uma emptying some garbage into a waste bin behind the shop. "You bitch!" Jay shouted even before he landed from where he'd jumped off the roof.

Uma whipped around and looked shocked but only for a minute. "Jay, what're you doing here?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"What the hell did you say to Harry?" Jay demanded as he straightened.

"Just the truth. That I got myself a cheap whore for some fun," Uma said snarkily. "He sounded all interested in all the freaky shit we did until I said it was you. Then he got all weird about it."

Jay took a step closer, but Uma pulled a dagger. "Ah ah ah, not any closer," Uma said firmly. "It's not my fault you weren't honest with him."

"I was honest with him," Jay denied. "And how did you even find out?" Both of them had kept things quiet, knowing that their respective leaders wouldn't have approved. She had to have found out somehow, but Jay had no idea how she could have.

"That doesn't matter," Uma replied lightly. "All that matters is: he knows for sure what you are now, and he can put this stupid shit behind him."

Jay clenched his fists tight. "You know... Harry always kept going on about how great you were. I was almost starting to believe him. That maybe Mal was a bit quick to judge or something. But now I know she wasn't. I'll pay you back for this, Uma."

Uma smiled and gave a quick, very fake laugh. "Oh, I'm sure. But you're away from Harry, and you won't be turning him against me anytime soon," Uma said venomously.

"Is that what you think I was doing?" Jay asked before scoffing. "Don't flatter yourself, Uma. I wouldn't go after someone so shrimpy."

Uma, as always, was enraged by the old nickname and lunged. Jay had little problem dodging and kicked her in the back. Uma ran forward to keep her balance and managed to catch herself on a railing. She quickly whipped back around. "Bad move, Jay," Uma growled.

Jay only scoffed. As if he was in any mood to care who he picked fights with. He wasn't afraid of anyone. Uma suddenly let out a sharp whistle, and Jay heard feet coming. He didn't really care though. Not until he saw Harry and several others rounded the corner to come to Uma's aid. Jay buried his reaction at seeing Harry glaring at him. "I told you what I'd do if I caught you in our territory, Jay," Harry said as he held up his hook.

"I'm shaking," Jay spat out but didn't back down.

The resulting fight was brutal. Jay held his own and dished out quite a lot of hurt to the members of Uma's crew. Uma herself hadn't gotten involved, but Jay had his hands full with just Harry and the other nobodies. In the end, after Jay had seriously hurt several of them and gotten pretty bloodied himself, he had angrily retreated.

He was still angry as hell but being killed over it wasn't appealing either. Mal, when she found out about the fight, wanted to go do payback but Jay wasn't in the mood to go anywhere near the docks. Not even for revenge.

Jay didn't see Harry for a month after the fight. They were both still pretty banged up from the brawl but not so hurt as to not be able to go about their daily routine. At first, Jay wasn't going to acknowledge Harry at all. He was, after all, busy. His father was pissed about the decline in money due to Jay's injuries and had not been shy about showing it. If Jay didn't get what he needed to appease Jafar, things would only spiral worse and worse.

Jay leaned back against the side of a building that wasn't near any pirate territory or Mal's territory in and around Bargain Castle. He was running out of places, but he had little choice. He saw Harry watching him, of course, he did, but he didn't make any mention of it.

After nearly an hour of being watched though, Jay was starting to get annoyed. If Harry had something, he wanted to say he should just do it. No sooner had Jay thought that then Harry started moving. Jay got ready for another brawl as the pirate came closer. Something gold flew through the air and Jay caught it on instinct. He risked a glance down and saw a coin in his hand. "I could use a whore," Harry said coldly.

Jay sneered and buried the reaction to the return of that word before tossing the coin back. "Go fuck yourself," Jay shot back. He didn't have to take that sort of treatment.

Harry scoffed. "Just take the fuckin' job, Jay. We both know you wouldn't be out here if you didn't need the money."

"What are you my pimp now?" Jay asked in annoyance.

"That would be your old man," Harry snapped back, and Jay barely suppressed the flinch. That wasn't technically true, but Jay could see it happening, and that was enough to get to him. Harry flipped the coin at Jay again. "A quickie won't kill ya."

Jay shouldn't do it. Harry had hurt him badly and was still clearly angry and aiming to hurt, but he did have Jay over the figurative barrel. "Don't call me a whore," Jay said firmly.

"What should I call someone I'm paying to fuck then?" Harry asked back.

Jay decided it was better to not answer that, mostly because he didn't have one, and just went into a nearby tool shed. Harry followed and almost so fast Jay couldn't keep up, they were fucking hard over a table. Jay tried his best to not notice how different it was but he couldn't help it. No more kisses and pet names or even any pauses to check if he was alright. He wasn't 'gorgeous' anymore. Not even 'Jay' for that matter. Harry didn't say anything and just moved hard and fast like some pent-up beast Jay didn't even recognize. No, it was one thing only. Relief for Harry. Jay felt tears that he told himself was because the table was rough and digging into his hip but he knew that wasn't entirely true.

When they were finished Jay didn't bother to look at Harry as the fixed their clothes. They hadn't even fully gotten undressed or looked at each other properly. Jay hated that this hurt. He should never have gotten mixed up with Harry in the first place. He'd known the other teen was probably a bad idea even while he was doing it but he hadn't stopped himself. Now, Jay was paying the price. Harry left the shed first, and Jay was right behind him. "Harry!" Jay called before the pirate turned the corner.

Harry paused and looked back but still looked just as cold as when he'd first approached. Jay faltered for a moment. "Why did you even come here?" he asked. Surely that meant that Harry still cared at least a little bit right? He cared if Jay got in trouble with his father?

Harry was quiet for a long minute then shrugged. "I wanted a cheap fuck, and you always put out," he said before turning and leaving. Jay could only stare after him and feel something deep down get carved out. He should have known better. He really should have.


End file.
